Spacecraft Ruins
|normal=Blue Shark & Bloody Wolf gumball |raidgumball=Blue Shark |raidspecial=Airship Materials +6 |specific=y }} Complete this maze to receive Blue Shark Gumball, Hidden Gumball To get the Bloody Wolf Gumball: * Find Superintendent's Remain to obtain his Shabby Cell Phone. * Enter the code from Shabby Cell Phone description "...frequent contact with the number XXX" into the Console to obtain the Electronic Key (changes each run). * After floor 50, a gate (Door of Hidden Secret) will appear. * Enter the door and defeat Bloody Wolf to obtain the Bloody Wolf or 20 Bloody Wolf Fragments. (After first defeat, you can simply steal the fragments from Bloody Wolf). * There are two Robotic Arms in the room with Bloody Wolf, one gives him +100% HP and the other +100% Attack. Each cost 3 Gear to deactivate. Overview One of the key parts of this maze is the upgradable equipment available through the Contact Terminals: *Alloy Riot Shield: treasure, upgrade to counter Z-03 auto-destruct and reduce Burn damage a bit. *Power Hammer: gloves, upgrade to ignore enemy Physical Resistance and increase damage throughput *Exoskeleton Armor: armor, upgrade to decrease long-range damage, recover HP each floor, improve consumable weapons and counter Y-02 assault. *Mechanical Power Artificial Leg: boots, upgrade to improve dodge and ignore enemy's dodge *Electro-Magnetic Protection Cloak: cloak, upgrade to ignore enemy's Spell Resistance and increase spell damage You'll need them to counteract the skills of your enemies. See the various items' pages for details. Stages Abandoned Spaceship Floors 30 (Difficulty 26) - 2 Vigor Support from the Police Station! Floors 35 (Difficulty 27) - 2 Vigor Airship Control Battle! '''Floors 35 (Difficulty 28) - 2 Vigor '''Rescue! Sheriff Blue Shark! Floors 40 (Difficulty 29) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Spaceship Ruin/Specific. Special Enemies Boss (Enemy of the Machine) Skills * Tiberium Crystal Cannon: Launches an attack every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies and adds Critically Wounded status (Loses HP each round, damage taken +50%, lasts for 3 rounds) * Tacitus Device: Physical Resistance +20%, Spell Resistance +20%, increased Dodge * Mass Armor: When physical damage is taken, Physical Resistance increases by 10%, Spell Resistance decreases by 10%This effect doesn't work when Timestill is ongoing. * Solid Energy Field ''': When spell damage is taken, Spell Resistance increases by 10%, Physical Resistance decreases by 10%This effect doesn't work when Timestill is ongoing. Meteor Shower will trigger this once for each shot Maze Occurrences Airdropped Goods thumb|right|x70px Floor 1: Command Menu (listing known '''Command Codes) and 1 random weapon like Flame Thrower M2. On other floors, Airdropped Goods can be produced when using the ordinary command (about 50% chance, the other 50% chance being a caisson that resupply munitions on a single weapon). Its possible contents are: * 3x Gear (most common result) * 1x Medical Package * Weapon * Some Ep Billboard thumb|right|x70px Floor 1, gives one of the following: * Bloody Wolf's Arrest Warrant: Kill Bloody Wolf for 10-20 Gear * Frank's Arrest Warrant * Jason's Arrest Warrant: Kill Jason for Power +3 With Bounty Hunter as main, you get 2 of the items above. Combat Platform - Attack thumb|right|x70px While present, it doubles the base attack of monsters (meaning the attack before Defense reduction). The platform boosting attack is pointing left. Once you reach it, you can destroy it by spending 1 Gear. Combat Platform - HP thumb|right|x70px While present, it will double the starting HP of monsters. The platform boosting HP is pointing right. Once you reach it, you can destroy it by spending 1 Gear. Superconducting Platform thumb|right|x70px Every 5 turns, the platform places Charge Shield effect on all visible enemies. Charge Shield: Transform the damage to recover HP when sustaining an attack (lasts 3 rounds) Once you reach the platform, you can destroy it by spending 1 Gear. Console thumb|right|x70px Appears on every non-special floor. You can spend 10x Gears to try to upgrade the basic stats of one of the special equipment pieces provided by the Special Command. At high level, the upgrade can fail in which case you simply lose the 10 gears. The higher the equipment current level, the higher the chance to fail. The maximum level is 10. You can spend 1 Dynamic Gear to upgrade the Core Power of one of the special equipment piece. Upgrade 1/2/3 requires the piece to have basic upgrade already at +3/+6/+9 Machine Research Institute (EP Shop) * 5x Gear - 100 EP * 10x Gear - 200 EP * Dynamic Gear - 500 EP * Flame Thrower M2 - 200 EP * Grenade Launcher MGL - 200 EP * Shoulder Bazooka LAW80 - 300 EP * Frag Grenade M67 - 300 EP Waste Cabin thumb|left|x70px Fight a number of enemies guarding one of the following: * Officer's Remains * Intelligent Computer ** Download learning materials: Provide stat boosts ** Read something else: Provide some lore. (This his how you are supposed to learn many of the fix command codes for the terminal but you are not actually required to do this to be able to enter them.) * Replicant's Remains * Commando's Remains (White) * Commando's Remains (Blue) * Mechanical Creature's Remains Potion Formulas * Police Issued Cardiotonic * Thrower Potion * Molotov Cocktail * Alloy Coating Contact Terminal thumb|left|x70px Kill all the monsters in the floor to be allowed to enter a code to receive rewards. All codes apart from the first 2 (Ordinary Command, Special Command) are once per maze only. Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: * Matrix Chip - Received from Console using code from Strange Notebook (one time) * Star Scrap (boss loot) * Elf's Dust, Evil Pumpkin, Tower Flower * Gumball Pot (boss loot) * Adventure Relics (boss loot) * Blue Crystal Gel * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. There are no souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow. Quests/DP Tips Easter Eggs #God of Thieves title – get Ultimate Answer from cave, use on 42F, you will be teleported to a place with terminal, enter 42 and get a book (first time get , subsequently gives stat boost) #Farplane Ranger title – get Police Officer Soul (Receive Operation Directives), use it and get random code; use code and teleport to special room, kill all creep, chest give first time, subsequently get coins. The special room contains 6 human Police Officers with HP between 500 and 1000 (stats are not dependant on the floor) #Stealing from boss – ordinary steal get EP/gear, advanced steal can get random code; enter code to get first time, subsequently get coins #Arrest warrant for Bloody Wolf at 1F – complete to get first time, subsequently get Gears #Stealing from Bloody Wolf – ordinary steal get 20 fragments, advanced steal can get Strange Notebook with code, enter code to get Matrix Chip (add 1 extra airship radar) #'''Optional: '''Using the special Special Command Code will drop a Shield, Hammer, Armor, Leg, and Cloak, you might not need to bring the Artifacts for these slots. Related Videos * G & D Spacecraft Ruins - Part 1 - DP Quests(+Secret Order) In-Depth Walkthrough * G & D Spacecraft Ruins - Part 2 - Easter Eggs Explained(+Secret Order) Detailed In-Depth Walkthrough * G & D Spacecraft Ruins - Part 3 - Tips & Tricks(+Secret Order) Detailed In-Depth Walkthrough Notes External Links *Video Guide - Part 1 - All DP Quests + Secret Orders *Video Guide - Part 2 - All Easter Eggs +Secret Orders *Video Guide - Part 3 - Tips, Tricks and Team Compositions for every Faction +Secret Orders Category:Mazes